


Marry Me

by MotoXAngels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: So this is a one-shot based off of my story, Wake Up. It was inspired by Thomas Rhett's Marry Me. I'm actually thinking about turning it into a dream sequence for Wake up, but I'll wait to see what you all think.What would happen if Colby never took a chance and told Tasha how he felt about her?





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own WWE or Seth Rollins, although I wish I did ;) I only own my character Tasha and her family. Also I do not own Thomas Rhett or his song "Marry Me," but I thank him for this inspiration.

* * *

 

Colby Lopez felt physically ill as he replayed the conversation he just had with his best friend in his locker room. In a split second everything that had ever mattered to him; his wrestling school, his championships, fame, money, girls, and fans who worship him, was gone; suddenly none of it mattered to him anymore.

Finished wrapping up his wrists Colby hears a knock on his dressing room door, standing up from the bench he walks over and opens it. He is greeted by a blur of brown and red hair as he suddenly finds himself on the floor. Angelic laughing meets his ears as he looks up to find his best friend Tasha currently sitting on his stomach.

Trying to catch his breath Colby sat up, Tasha also known to the world as his manager Siren, now sitting on the floor between his legs, her legs still draped over his.

"What's up sweetheart, why all the excitement? Not that I mind being attacked by you of course."

Giving his trademark Seth Rollins smirk, Tasha had to smile as well, his attitude had always been contagious.

"You will never guess what happened to me last night."

Taking a moment to think Colby remembered her saying something about having dinner with her boyfriend at his parents house.

Shrugging Colby replied, "Your boyfriend broke up with you?"

Gasping Tasha hit him in the shoulder, pretty hard; she had a good jab he had to admit.

"Ow!" Laughing Colby rubbed his shoulder as she glared at him.

"That is so not funny, Rollins." Crossing her arms she continues to glare at him.

Still chuckling Colby caves. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, I give, what happened?"

A smile instantly graces her face once again, as she holds out her left hand. Colby feels his heart fall to his stomach as he sees the beautiful diamond ring occupying her finger.

"I'm engaged!"

And with two words Colby Lopez's life came crashing down around him.

**_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_ **

**_She wants her granddaddy preaching the service_ **

**_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_ **

**_Not too many people, save her daddy some money_ **

"I haven't told anybody not even my family. I wanted you to be the first to know since you are my best friend."

Feeling himself start to sweat, he forces a smile and gathers her up into a hug, placing a long kiss on her forehead. "I'm very happy for you honey. Thank you for making me the first to know it means a lot to me. You should go show that off now, I know you're itching to show the girls, so get outta here."

Kissing Colby on the cheek, she smiles at him. "I love you, Cole."

As she bounds outta the room Colby shakes his head, "I wish you did."

Feeling the hot tears spring to his eyes, as his stomach starts to churn Colby scrambles to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he walks to the sink. Looking in the mirror he finally realizes it's too late, he just lost the one thing that mattered to him the most. She's had his love and attention all these years, she's got his heart and soul, everything he is, and she'll never even know it.

**_Ooh, she got it all planned out_ **

**_Yeah, I can see it all right now_ **

Colby spent the rest of the night thinking about all of the times he and Tasha had spent together. They were best friends, travel buddies, they went sightseeing and to dinner, they worked out together and spent most holidays with one another.

**_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_ **

**_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_ **

**_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_ **

**_Yes, she wanna get married_ **

**_But she don't wanna marry me_ **

As much as he was hurting, he found himself slipping on a solid black suit, Tasha had always told him that he looked very handsome in all black; but right now the suit only made Colby feel like he was getting ready for a funeral. And in his mind he was, for today was the day that he would lay his heart to rest; he would never love another like he loved her, so his heart would die with her "I do."

He thinks back to the night she had kissed him, he had just cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and won the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. When he got backstage she had jumped into his arms and placed a kiss onto his lips in congratulations. As he glanced down at the invitation, he wondered what would be different now if he had told her back then just how he felt. And now it was too late.

**_I remember the night when I almost kissed her_ **

**_Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_ **

**_And I always wondered if she felt the same way_ **

**_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_ **

Colby tried to smile as he walked into the outdoor tent on her parent's property, greeting her family and their mutual friends with a smile. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, he turned to find Tasha's dad Jim, standing beside him.

"My little girl's getting married today. I can't believe this is happening. I'm not ready to let her go."

**_And I know, her daddy's been dreading this day_ **

**_Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_ **

"You're not the only one giving her away." Colby admitted as he dropped his head.

"Colby, son. I've known you for a long time, and I know how you feel about my daughter. Hell, I always thought you'd be the one up there marrying her."

"She made her choice."

"Yes she did. Because as far as she knows, he was her only choice." Jim stated before he squeezed Colby's shoulder. "I thought Seth Rollins was a man that fought for what he wanted and never gave up until he got it."

**_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_ **

**_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_ **

**_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_ **

**_Yes, she wanna get married_ **

**_But she don't wanna marry me_ **

Colby took her father's words to heart and before he knew it his feet were carrying him to the back room where Tasha was getting ready. He knew what he wanted to say and it was now or never; but as he caught sight of her standing in front of the mirror in her dress and the smile lighting up her face, he knew he couldn't do it.

Her smile widened as she saw him standing in the doorway, quickly moving over she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I almost thought you weren't gonna come."

Colby shook his head as he pulled back from her, giving her the best smile he could muster. "I will always be here for you. Tasha, I…"

He could have said the words so easily now, it was as if they were fighting to roll off of his tongue and he was keeping them at bay. But seeing her in this way, in her beautiful dress, with the way her eyes were sparkling with happiness and the smile that lit up his whole world; he couldn't be the one that took that away from her.

"I'm so happy for you." He bit out before kissing her forehead, with a last smile he turned and walked out of the room.

**_But she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_ **

**_I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_ **

**_But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I wish her the best now_ **

Colby walks back out to the main room and sits down in the very last pew at the back, gently pulling a small flask out of his jacket pocket and taking a swig of the strong liquor inside. He rises as she walks past him, the two sharing a smile like they had done a thousand times before.

Colby can't bare to look up at her throughout the ceremony, until the preacher asks if anyone objects; at that moment his eyes raise up and lock with hers. This was his last chance, his opportunity to finally tell her how he felt; but again that smile, her smile that made his entire world spin prevented him from opening his mouth.

**_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_ **

**_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_ **

**_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_ **

**_Yes, she wanna get married_ **

**_Yes, she gonna get married_ **

**_But she ain't gonna marry me_ **

Colby waited until she had turned her gaze away from him before he quietly slipped out of the tent; what he didn't see was Tasha watching him leave, her smile instantly fading from her lips.

**_Whoa, but she ain't gonna marry me, no_ **

Colby sat at the bar of the hotel nursing a glass of whiskey, his mind trying to think about what Tasha was doing right then; when a voice broke through his suffering.

"Cole."

He thought he was dreaming for a moment as he looked across the lobby to see Tasha standing there, still wearing her wedding dress; but as she caught his eyes he saw her hold up her left hand, the engagement ring she once wore, now missing.

Colby stood up and quickly crossed the lobby floor and stopped in front of her, looking into her eyes trying to read her emotions.

Her blue eyes locked on his as that bright smile crossed her lips, "Was there something you wanted to tell me earlier?"


End file.
